The Legend Of Korra: The Battle Of Republic City
by LegendOFKorraAlternateStory
Summary: Follow Korra and Mako into an alternative story that tests their relationship and Korra's bending abilities, follow these two lovers while they heroically save republic city from the equalists once more, will they be able to defeat Amon's Secret equalist weapon, will Korra and Mako's relationship last, follow them once more into the jaws of death, will the pre vale, find out.


**_(WARNING: SPOILERS AHEAD, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK)_**

Rated:K

**_This is an alternative story, if you do not favor the way the story goes, tough, stop reading_**

**_(Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the legend of korra and this is not intended as copy right infringement, credit for the actual story goes to their respectful owners, again this is an alternative story that I have written from part of the pre-existing story) _**

**_PLEASE NOTE: I REALIZED AFTER THE FACT THAT MAKO'S NAME IS SPELLED WRONG IT WILL BE FIXED IN PART TWO_**

The Battle of Republic City

Author: I prefer to be anonymous

(These events take place in the last episode of season 2 when korra tells makko that their relationship isn't working, this is an alternative storyline driven to show a relationship between Makko and Korra)

Korra: But we are just not working, we're breaking up, for real this time…

Makko: I understand, but korra remember this, I will always love you

Korra: Makko, I will always loves you too.

(Korra and makko share a long and passionate kiss)

(Korra starts to walk away and then makko intervenes)

Makko: Korra, wait! (Makko catches up and regains his breath) honestly we cant break up, I love you so much, please we can find a way just give me another chance (Korra interrupts)

Korra: Makko, you know we cant… i mean, i have my duties as the avatar, and I cant let a relationship get in the way, im not doing this for me, im doing this for you, to spare you the time, heart, and feelings, lets face it, you get in the way of my job, and I get in the way of yours, makko I love you but, (Makko picks korra up and kisses her, korra returns the kiss) Makko I love you, but honestly (Makko interrupts)

Makko: Please Korra, from the first time I laid eyes on you, I have always loved you, from the moment I saw you before that bending match, I knew that you were a really really special girl, and you are the only girl that I can look at with no hesitation and say that I love, maybe I am a little desperate, but seriously, you mean everything to me, when you were missing, I was going insane, I didn't know what to do with myself, I felt so helpless, I couldn't imagine life without you, the only reason I went out with Osami is for the pro bending team, I recognized her when she crashed into me on her moped, I knew she was Mr soto's daughter, so I just played it out like I was into her, because I knew how generous the Soto's were, when I was out on the streets Mr Soto would always give me and my brother food and money, Osami never knew me back then though, I never would've guessed that her dad was helping that lunatic Amon though, so I did everything for the team, and I had to keep our relationship going even after the pro bending stuff was over so I didn't look selfish, and when you went missing, I had to break up with her to spare her feelings, because korra, I cant live without you, please.

Korra: Makko, trust me I love you in the same way but….

Makko: But what..

Korra: My dad wont let me go out with you because you're a fire bender... most of his family was killed in the fire bending raids on the southern water tribe when he was just 5 months old, he has hated fire benders ever since they took his family away from him, they only spared his mom, his brother wasn't born yet so he didn't know the truth, im really sorry makko, but I cant, he only lets me fire bend because he understands that I am the avatar and it is my duty.

Makko: I understand, but remember this there is always a place for you in my heart.

Korra: Likewise (Korra and makko kiss one last time)

(Korra's dad walks in on the two)

Korra's Father: Korra! What are you doing, I told you to break up with him, his people took everyone away from us, your family is gone korra because of fire benders like him, now get out of here now makko, you're not welcome anymore!

Makko: Im sorry sir, I love your daughter so much, please sir let me be with her, she means the world to me.

Korra's Father: You dare ask me for my daughter, you know what, I cant stand you, you're not leaving here with your life!

Korra: NO!

(Korra's dad attacks makko with a swift water attack and knocks makko out)

Korra: Dad Stop! Haven't you done enough ( Her dad starts punching makko) DAD STOP NOW (Korra chooses to enter the avatar state) STOP! ( Her dad stops and looks at her) EVER SINCE I CAME BACK YOU HAVE ONLY BEEN GETTING IN MY WAY, IM SORRY DAD, I HAVE TO DO THIS (Korra attacks her dad with a fury of fire bending)

Makko wakes up and is shocked to see korra attacking her father

Makko: Korra WAIT, YOU DONT HAVE TO DO THIS!

Korra's dad dies from the firey attack

Makko: I cant believe you did that for me, I don't know even know what to say, you really are the most amazing girl (Korra interrupts with a kiss)

Korra: You talk to much, learn to enjoy the moment, now do you have a plan to get us back to republic city, ( In a sarcastic tone) team captin

Makko: Honestly we have to fly back with Tenson on his sky bison

(Makko and korra end up flying back to republic city with Tenson)

Once back in republic city Makko and Korra both go to sleep on the couch, Makko Puts his arms around her with her in his lap, they kiss once more,

The next morning the couple wake up to find that some of Amon's followers had secretly gathered mecha tanks airships and there were still a good number of equalists that began a battle, a battle that would soon be known as the battle of republic city.

(There was a series of explosions that alerted Korra and Makko)

Korra: Whats going on

Makko: A group of equalists got some mecha tanks and airships and are attacking, there putting up a really good fight (Suddenly the door gets kicked in and a smoke grenade is thrown in the room, 5 chi blockers try to subdue the two benders

Korra: I thought we finished you guys (Korra lays two of them out with a furious blast of fire bending)

Makko: Take that (Makko gets two more of them)

(Korra and makko hold the last equalist hostage)

Korra: Alright we can do this the easy way, where you walk away with your life, or we can do this the hard way, now...( Makko slams the door shut) Where did you equalists get those mecha tanks and airships, we destroyed all of them

Equalist: Amon hid them before the first war, so that you tyrannical benders couldn't destroy his legacy, he also hid a bunch of us chi blockers in a secret camp right outside the ruins of bosingsei.

Korra: What do you mean.. the ruins of Bosingsei

Equalist: We completely destroyed Bosingsei's defenses, they didn't even have time to send a wire to here or the fire nation for help

Korra: Do you have anymore of those high speed planes

Equalist: I don't think so, but Amon talked about something big two weeks before the first war, no one except high ranking eqaulists know, please just let me go I thought Amon would help us non benders, I didn't know he would start an all out war, please, I just signed up to protect my family ( Korra un ties the equalist and then he electrocutes korra, and then chi blocks makko, he takes korra and ties makko up)

Makko wakes up in a hurry

Makko: KORRA! (He shouted) no not again, these equalists, are all going to pay, ALL OF THEM WILL PAY! and Im not stopping until I get korra back!

Will Makko be able to save Korra and stop this newly formed equalists from destroying republic city like bosingsei, will they be able to stop Amon's secret equalist weapons, tune in next week to find out

END OF PART ONE, PART TWO COMING SOON!


End file.
